Rompiendo Barreras
by MagicalAgent
Summary: Desde hace algunos años, Harry lucha por dar a conocer la magia a los muggles. Más no todos estan de acuerdo en darse a conocer; un grupo "secreto" se pone en encontra, demostrando su oposición de maneras muy salvajes. Y, todo se complica cuando la noticia de la existencia de un Potter más - desaparecido por obra de muggles- se extiende. Sumary completo adentro. muchas parejas
1. Sumary

**Un Poco más de sumary. Un cap ya habia publicado antes, pero pensandolo un poco mas puli mi idea, sacando algo mas completo. **

**Guest : Gracias por comentar y darme aquella critica. No se bien que error cometen los demas autores, pero espero no caer en el. **

**Si me equivoco con algo de este gran mundo, con confianza, en lo largo de los capitulos, pueden decirlo.**

* * *

**¿Cómo reaccionarias si de la nada descubrieras que tienes otro hermana?**

Decir: ¡Genial, vamos a conocer al chaval y entablemos naturalmente los lazos que nos negaron!, no parece ser la cosa más lógica. La mejor, sí, la lógica no.

Las preguntas. Inseguridades. Choque de caracteres o hasta la envidia entraría; llegando hasta a un sentimiento oscuro que no se desea abalizar para ver si es malo; si es odio.

Eso si da miedo.

Algo parecido es lo que enfrentan los hermanos Potter cuando de la noche a la mañana, sus padres le dicen:

Tienen un hermano… y, no sabemos dónde está

Posiblemente es eso lo que más tumulto da en sus emociones. Quitando la aceptación de la rara forma en la que fue arrebatada de su familia; está no saber dónde está.

Por supuesto, para Harry y Ginny era muy difícil entender como paso y más que nada, que su hijo –James- allá tenido un gemelo o mellizo sin que ninguno de ellos se enterara.

Para una pareja de magos, es fácil entender que su bebé fue robado en las instalaciones del hospital (un hospital _muggle_); tráfico de bebés, según les explicaron, ¿Y no se dieron cuenta hasta pasados más de 20 años?

¡Algo inconcebible y difícil de creer!

Y si a todo eso le cuenta a una lucha secreta en contra de la nueva ley en la que permita que los magos y brujas den a conocer su magia a [por lo menos más allegados así, y no sea necesariamente familia] magia.

Ataques contra las familias de los principales defensores de esa ley. La familia Weasley-Potter, siendo los principales en sea atacados por ser los más números en aprobarla. Y en una de esas, el recién miembro de la familia y la hija menor de elegido –Lily- son las principales testigos, ya que son las únicas que, en uno de los ataques demostrando su antipatía por la ley, fueron capaces de divisar al líder de aquella resistencia.

Estar en una clase de protección de testigos. Descubrir que tu vida oculta más de lo que parece; que estás metida en un mundo que creías que existía solo en libros (los libros de un personaje que admirabas y jamás supusiste que existiera) y tratar de compenetrarse en una familia que no conoces, teniendo unas raíces "_muggles"_ demasiado arraigadas no parece (¡ni es!) nada sencillo.

Menos si en el camino se entromete el amor, de una forma muy fantasiosa.

¡Casi de telenovela!

**Nota:**

Ligeramente basada en la serie de James Potter y La encrucijada de los mayores.

Técnicamente el mundo "real" existe. Las personas han estado con los libros de Harry Potter desde hace tiempo, y ninguno se imagina que en ellos hay más verdad de lo que se piensa.

**Parejas:**

Lily x Lysander; pareja O.C; JamesxO.C; AlbusxO.C; algo de Rose x Scorpius y muchas parejas más-espero-

Espero que pueden darle un oportunidad. Como ven (aparte de ser mala expresando algunas cosas) es un A.U y es sobre la tercera generación. Y no puedo explicar todo el en sumarys.

acepto comentarios y eso...


	2. Prefacio

**Sumary:Desde hace algunos años, Harry lucha por dar a conocer la magia a los muggles. Lamentablemente no todos estan de acuerdo en darse a conocer; un grupo "secreto" se pone en encontra, demostrando su oposición de maneras muy salvajes. Y, todo se complica cuando la noticia de la existencia de un Potter más -desaparecido por obra de muggles- se extiende. Muchos ven esto como la clara prueba de que no se deben unir a ambos mundos, si embargo, las cosas se complican. Los ataques de detractores aumenta... y sólo las hijas del elegido, terminan siendo la clave para acabar con los ataques de los retractores de la nueva ley.**

* * *

**0**

**Prefacio **

Ginny Potter –antes Weasley- había empezado aquella mañana normal. Se había despertado, encontrándose como siempre a un apresurado Harry que, maldiciendo por lo bajo, se cambiaba apresuradamente para llegar a su trabajo; como siempre – siempre en el sentido de: desde que se habían casado- estaba por llegar tarde. Con una sonrisa medio adormilada había divisado a su esposo corriendo por todas partes, y como el que ya sabía que estaba medio despierta, no le importo acercarse apresuradamente a ella y llenar su mejilla de besos. Ella, como siempre, gimió de incomodidad y se movió susurrándole un: "déjame dormir, Potter".

Harry, a pesar de lo apresurado que estaba (de hecho, momentos antes se había caído mientras trataba de ponerse los pantalones), adopto en su voz un tono cariñoso y, acariciando el prominente vientre de su esposa, musitó:

─ Él no lo está- ya tenía la seguridad que era un "él". Después de cuarto mes, Hermione había convencido a Ginny de ir a un hospital muggle y hacerse un ultrasonido (Ginny no lo comprendió; al por la palabra solo pensaba en un sonido ultra fuerte; nada que ver con la imagen de su hijo en una pantalla) y así saber que era-. Lo siento moverse como _Gusarajo_ en un gran barril.

─ ¿Me andas comparando con unos asquerosos gusanos, inservibles? Eso no es una alago que yo elegiría para decirle a mi esposa embarazada- dijo Ginny adormilada, pero con toda la indignación presente en su voz. O bueno, la mayor indignación que alguien puede mostrar si no ha dormido bien.

─ Sabes que no quise decir eso.

─ ¡Largo!- lo corrió dándole la espalda, aunque por su gran vientre apenas si pudo inclinar su cuerpo para un lado- ¡Por Merlín! Enserio, Potter, ¿Qué bocho pusiste dentro mío? Angelina también está embarazada y ¡no tiene una panza como la mía!

Con aquella queja, a Harry le quedo claro que su esposa estaba mucho más despierta.

Sonrió, es queja la oía desde que empezó a engordar de golpe en el quinto mes. Aunque estaba de acuerdo, y le parecía raro que estuviera tan gorda (y que los movimientos llegaba a sentir –que ahora sentía ya que no había quitado su mano del vientre que acobijaba a su hijo- fueran tan asíncronos y, según su percepción, en distintos lugares y fuerza) pero, como dijo la señora Weasley, cada embarazo era distinto. No se podía comparar los distintos embarazas de una mujer y mucho menos compararlos con otros. Y, eso mismo le decía cada vez que se quejaba de lo gorda que estaba y, sin olvidar, algún alago.

─ Para mi eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- susurró en su oído. El reloj de su muñeca daba las 7: 55, pero él no se había dado cuenta- y eres mucho más por traer aquel tesoro en tu vientre.

Ginny se removió con una pequeña sonrisa. Era un pésimo alago; Harry ya se había quedado sin ideas. Pero agradecía el esfuerzo que hacía por hacerla sentir hermosa.

Iba a decirle algo a Harry, cuando la voz-la voz más molesta del mundo- de Ron grito desde el piso inferior:

─ ¡Harry, imbécil, vamos tarde! ¡No por ser héroes del mundo mágico, tenemos derecho de llegar después de la hora!

Harry y Ginny soltaron un gruñido casi al mismo tiempo y después Harry lanzo una maldición, muggle, ya que Ginny no la conocía.

─ ¿Dónde está mi zapato?- pregunto Harry corriendo por toda la habitación- olvídalo, ya lo encontré. A ver…

─ ¡Harry!

─ ¡Ya voy!- grito y gruño por o bajo-: ¿Por qué no se va solo? Bien, creo que ya estoy. ¿Ginny?

─ ¿Hum?- solo eso salió de los labios de Ginny. ya casi estaba dormida.

─ Por favor, no te desaparezcas ni uses la chimenea, ve en taxi a la casa de tu madre. Ya sabes dónde pararte, Arthur te espera donde siempre.

─ Hum…

─ ¡y por favor, no te vayas de ahí hasta que yo llegue!- Ginny no respondió- ¡Ginevra!

─ ¡Largo!- exclamó medio levantándose y lanzándole una almohada. Harry apenas si pudo esquivarla.- eres peor que mi madre- gruño y volvió a acostarse.

Harry rio un poco y salió diciéndole un suave "adiós" no creía que Ginny lo dejara darle un beso de nuevo. Dio gracias de que no se acordaba de su varita.

Ginny fue capaz de oír las quejas de Ron, y el contraataque de Harry y medio en sueños. Eran un caso. A veces pensaba que en lugar de estar casados con ella y Hermione, lo estaban entre ellos. Con ese último pensamiento se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó casi al medio día, cuando la lechuza de sus padres empezo a tocar su ventana. Con pesadez, se había levantado, tomado la carta y dejado en su tocador. No se molestó en leerla, sabía muy bien lo que diría: en la carta preguntaba porque no estaba ya en casa.

Desayuno y cambió rápido. Quizás su padre ya no estaba esperándola; y no le importaba, caminar no la iba a matar.

Ya casi eran las dos cuando salió de la casa y subió al taxi que la esperaba con paciencia en la entrada (20 minutos antes le había marcado) y, después de ver la cara de asombro del taxista cuando le dijo a donde irían, dieron rumbo a su camino.

Los primeros minutos el camino fue en paz. Casi se volvía a dormir por el movimiento que la acunaba, pero en un momento sintió una punzada en el vientre que la hizo sobresaltarse. Al principio la ignoro, pero cuando minutos después reincidieron en su cara se dibujó el dolor.

─ ah… ¿Se encuentra bien, señora?- pregunto el taxista nervioso. No sólo por la distancia en la que tendría que llevar a la mujer de cabello rojos, a pesar del buen dinero que ganaría, sino también porque no deseaba otro contratiempo.

─ Si… ¡No!- exclamo tocándose el vientre- creo que…

─ ¡no lo diga!- pidió el taxista cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba- ¡por favor, no diga que va a tener al bebe!... ¡en mi taxi!.

─ ¡Yo no quiero tenerlo en su taxi!- grito y al mismo tiempo sintió una contracción tan fuerte, que parecía que la rompía en dos- ¡como lo odio odio!

─ ¡A mí!

─ ¡a mi esposo, tarado! ¡y a usted también, por esa pregunta tan estúpida! ¡Ah! – volvió a gritar- ¡te matare… juro que te matare en cuanto esté frente a mí, Potter!

─ ¿Potter?- pregunto el taxista- ¿Cómo el niño de aquel libro? ¡Mis hijos lo adoran! Se la pasan el día jugando con ramas como si fueran…

─ ¡Cállese!- le exigió Ginny. Lo que menos necesitaba era oír como los niños adoraban aquel experimento que emprendió su esposo- ¡Y si no quiere que mi bebe nazca aquí, lléveme rápido con un sanador!

─ ¿un sanador?

─ ¡doctor, curandero o cómo diablos se llame!

─ ¡Claro!

Ginny sintió otro tirón, pero ese no fue por una contracción. El taxi había dado una vuelta muy brusca y ella termino en otra esquina del taxi.

El chofer se disculpó y ella solo le gritó que se apresurará.

Se sentía morir. ¿Ese dolor se sentía al tener hijos? Puff, si lo hubiera sabia antes no hubiera aceptado que Harry la embarazara.

La fuente ya se le había roto y aun así los sanadores muggles le decían que no era el momento. ¿Qué no era el momento? ¡Se estaba partiendo en dos! ¡Ya debía de ser el momento!

¿No era suficiente ver su dolor y traer puesta esa bata que no dejaba nada a la imaginación? Al parecer no.

─ Voy a matarte- amenazó mirando a Harry y le apretó con fuerza la mano.

Harry gimió. ¿De dónde sacaba aquella fuerza?

Hace 4 horas una enfermera de ese hospital (ubicado a unos kilómetros del avell Goldric) había llamado al celular de la madriguera, uno que hace algún tiempo Harry y Hermione les compraron a los señores Weasley para llamar a sus hijos, sin tener que usar lechuzas. Hoy en día era más raro que un muggle viera una. Y, por la expresión que Harry noto en la enfermera de la recepción, no fue muy bien.

Según lo que le explico el señor Weasley en cuanto lo vio llegando con Hermione, Percy y Ron pisando sus talones (todos, menos George, Angelina y Charlie, están en la sala de espera), aparte de explicar el estado de Ginny, era que se a susto mucho al ir el cacharro muggle sonar y lo ignoro varias veces, hasta que el señor Weasley lo tomo. Ahí, la enfermera les aviso el estado de Ginny.

─ Esa cefular es asombroso- había dicho el señor Weasley- ¿Cómo los muggles tiene esas ideas? No debe ser bueno- anotó después de un momento- la enfermera no dejaba pedirme que bajara la voz. Quizás esa cosa la pasa muy fuerte.

Harry no deseó replicarle. Lo que más le importaba era Ginny y, después de explicarle a una enfermera de aspecto cebero (cuando hablo le recordó a la señora Pomfrey), con cabello rubio, salpicado de canas y recogido en moño; que era su esposo; pudo entrar y darle su apoyo. Claro, no conto conque Ginny le estuviera gritando a cada minuto, maldiciéndolo y susurrándole las cosas que le haría con su varita cuando todo terminara.

─ ¡cálmate, hija!- ordenó la señora Weasley mientras le limpia el sudor con una esponja a su hija. Harry noto que por las prisas, no pudo cambiarse de ropa- no le hace bien al bebe que te alteres.

─ ¡A mí es a quien altera!- grito Ginny- ¿Por qué no sale de mi de una vez?

─ A un no está…- Harry cayó. Ginny le mando una mirada que le helo la sangre.

La señora Weasley volvió a pedírselo. Al parecer, ella era la única que podía tranquilizar un poco.

Harry decidió no entrometerse y mirar a la máquina que estaba a un lado de la cámara. De hecho eran dos:

Una de ellas era la que, según la sabia por películas, era la que percibía los latidos del corazón de Ginny. Y la otra, un poco más pequeña que la primera y de color blanco con marco amarillo en la pantalla, no sabía para que servía. Los cables salían de la maquina hasta el vientre de Ginny –cosa que molestaba a la pelirroja casi igual que los que se encontraban en su pecho- y hacia el mismo sonido que la primera, pero con intervalos de un sonido muy estridente, y solo que con la diferencia que sacaba papel por una abertura, como si fueran tickets de compra. La observo un poco más hasta que la misma enfermera de aspecto severo entro y reviso el papel. Su expresión cambio a una con tildes de preocupación y, antes de que Harry preguntara, la enfermera salió.

─ ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ginny tomando grandes bocanas de aire entre las palabras. Mientras esperaba la respuesta seguir tomando aire y sacándolo.

─ No lo sé- dijo Harry y sintió la preocupación burbujear en su interior- pero no creo que sea bueno.

Menos de un momento después la enfermera regreso con una doctora joven, con expresión dulce y cabello negro. Su estetoscopio relucía con la luz y se movía al compás con su pecho mientras veía los tickets que salía de la máquina. Su semblante se contrajo con preocupación y miro a la enfermera. Después volvió su vista a papel buscando algo, según decía la forma en la que se movía sus dedos por todo el ticket.

Por el rabillo de ojo, pudo notar que la puerta se entreabría y la mitad de la cara de George se asomaba por la puerta. Al parecer, la enfermera se dio cuenta y se alejó –sin cambiar el semblante preocupado- camino a la puerta y la abrió de golpe haciendo que George, Ron y Bill, estos dos arriba de George, cayeran al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

─ ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto la enfermera con brazos cruzados

─ ¡No puede negarnos a ver a nuestra hermana!- exclamo George como repuesta

─ ¡no pueden a ver más de dos personas en la habitación, es la política del hospital!

A lo lejos, Harry pudo escuchar la voz de Hermione diciendo: ¡se los dije!

─ ¡pues es una estúpida política!- dijo Ron

─ ¡Largo!- exigió la enfermera levantándolos- a Bill y Ron de las orejas- y pateando un poco a George.

─ Ya entendí muñeca- masculló George levantándose- es una suerte que mi oreja no sea tan suculenta, como la de ellos.

Salieron y la enfermera cerró la puerta con mucho ímpetu.

─ No esto no pasaría en San Mungo- murmuró la señora Weasley y Harry asintió de acuerdo. Ahí podrían curarle en un dos por 3 la mano que Ginny, seguramente, ya le rompió.

─ Espero que no piensen cambiarla de hospital- graznó la doctora cuyo nombre, según el bordado de su bata, era Susan Ross.

─ ¿Por?- preguntaron las 3 personas ajenas a lo que sucedía.

─ ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry sintiendo que Ginny volvía a apretar su mano, pero por el dolor, sino buscando conforte. La miro. Ella también parecía preocupada.

─ Debemos sacar a bebe, ya- dijo la doctora y le dio una inclinación de cabeza a la enfermera. Con ese ademán tan flojo, la enfermera pareció entender todo.

─ Pensé que a un me faltaba algunas horas- musitó Ginny con voz queda- y que es demasiado pronto para… ¡esa cosa!

─ Epidural- completo la doctora- y lo que trato de decir es: él bebe no está bien.

─ ¿Quéeee?- gritaron los 3 y algunos de afuera.

Los pitidos de una de las maquinas empezo a sonar como loco. La doctora Ross quito a Harry con mucha fuerza y le pidió otra enfermera aparto a la señora Weasley. ¿Cuando llego? ninguno lo supo.

La doctora puso el estetoscopio en el vientre y lanzo un "no, no, no, no" por lo bajo.

─ ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny con una mueca. Las contracciones seguían con más fuerza.

Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansada?

─ El pulso del bebe no está bien- explico la doctora lo suficientemente fuerte para que oyeran todos

─ ¿eso qué significa?- pregunto la señora Weasley con voz potente y lágrimas en los ojos

─ ¿en el mejor de los casos? Que el cordón umbilical le evita respirar o que la misma madre lo esté alterando.

─ ¡¿en el mejor de los casos?! ¡no le veo nada de mejor!

─ ¡Apártense!- Grito la doctora a los de afuera, y con una Ginny ya dormida por el sedante, los enfermeros que fueron llegando sacaron a Ginny de la habitación.

─ ¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto el señor Weasley alarmado

La doctora se acercó a Harry que estaba en shock

─ Le prometo que estará bien- juro sacándolo del shock

─ ¿lo jura?

─ No es la primera vez que pasa- musitó- y tampoco la última. Apóyese en su familia- dijo antes de salir corriendo y perderse en pasillos.

Pronto los demás empezaron a pedirle a Harry una explicación.

Ninguno supo exactamente cuántas horas estuvo Ginny en el quirófano. Cosa que, por supuesto, a la señora Weasley no terminaba de agradarle. Que su hija la abrieran como si fuera un animal quitándole las vísceras no era nada lindo.

No fue hasta muy entrada la noche que una enfermera joven se acercó a ellos, y les dijo que todo había salido bien, pero que como él bebe nació antes debía estar un tiempo en la incubadora.

─ ¿podemos verlo?- pregunto Hermione

─ Ahora los doctores lo están revisando- negó- en algunas horas más. Pero está bien.

─ ¿y mi mujer?- pregunto Harry con un suspiro de alivio

─ Está en la habitación. Sigue dormida, pero pueden pasar a verla.

─ Con ese ogro de enfermera, no creo- masculló George y la enfermera le sonrió de forma dulce.

─ Ella no está. Su turno termino hace una hora.

─ ¿se fue?

─ La obligaron a iré. Si no hacen mucho ruido, pueden entrar todos.

─ Muchas gracias- exclamaron todo caminando a la habitación que ella señalaba.

La enfermera asintió y, cuando se le perdieron de vista, saco el teléfono de su bolsillo.

Escribió un:

_"está hecho"_

Lo mando y guardo.

Volvió a sonreír.

Lo que hizo estaba mal, pero dinero era dinero.

Ellos ya tenían a un bebe, no extrañarían al otro. Mucho menos si no sabían de su existencia.

La Dr. Ross y la enfermera hubieran sido un problema, pero gracias a Stu ninguna de las dos entro al quirófano.

Él les dijo n: "yo me encargo" y ellas a pesar de sus réplicas, no pudieron hacer nada. Stu era el jefe y ellas no podían hacer nada.

Camino a la recepción. Traficar bebes era algo muy peligroso, pero hasta ahora no los habían descubierto.

Ya tenían planeando decirle a la familia que él bebe no sobrevivió (como hacían siempre que ponían la maquina adulterada) pero ninguno conto con que serían dos bebes. La familia tampoco lo contaba.

Niño y niña tan grandes y rosados que era difícil no llevárselos a los dos, pero Stu dijo: "llévense a la niña. Ellos desean una, y no hay clientes para un niño… así será más fácil. Jamás sabrán la diferencia"

Ella replico. Con dos podían ganar más dinero pero también le importaba mucho su cuello. Era demasiado bonita para la cárcel.

Jamás le importaron las familias y siguen sin importarle; tampoco sentía algo diferente a la avaricia. Sin embargo, en aquel momento le embriago una emoción de seguridad (algo que nunca tenia); ellos no sabían de un segundo bebe. Su trabajo se contrajo por mucho tiempo por las sospechas de las autoridades (principalmente alertadas por Ross) y que hubieran dos bebe lo facilito mucho.

Hablando con George poco después de que su hermana entrara al quirófano, supo que ella solo esperaba un niño. Eso decía su ultrasonido. El niño debió de tapar a la niña como muchas veces sucedía en ultrasonidos de embarazo doble. Y sus corazones debían latir al mismo tiempo, por eso tampoco se dio cuenta el doctor o doctora que leyó las imágenes.

Robar a la niña era lo más sencillo. No sabían de su existencia, por consiguiente, no sufriría la familia y nunca sabrían que eran dos.

Nunca. Eran muy cuidadosos.

La enfermera se alejó de la recepción, donde sabia dejado unos expedientes, con una eufórica sensación de regodeo.

Ella tendría dinero. Ellos tendrían a su hijo que, tan amorosamente, se hicieron a la idea que llegaría y otra pareja, sería feliz con un bebe que no pueden tener, pero que desean.

Todos ganaban.


	3. Capitulo 1

**Sumary:Desde hace algunos años, Harry lucha por dar a conocer la magia a los muggles. Lamentablemente no todos estan de acuerdo en darse a conocer; un grupo "secreto" se pone en encontra, demostrando su oposición de maneras muy salvajes. Y, todo se complica cuando la noticia de la existencia de un Potter más -desaparecido por obra de muggles- se extiende. Muchos ven esto como la clara prueba de que no se deben unir a ambos mundos, si embargo, las cosas se complican. Los ataques de detractores aumenta... y sólo las hijas del elegido, terminan siendo la clave para acabar con los ataques de los retractores de la nueva ley.**

* * *

**1**

Dariana venía e iba desde su cama hasta las escaleras, que ponían como fin e inicio de su piso.

Llevaba ya por lo menos media hora caminando de esa manera (medio rápido y pasos pesados) y no le sorprendiera si miraba al suelo se encontraba con que el suelo se hubiera hundido justo en el lugar donde ella estaba pasando.

En cada ida y venida pensaba en lo mismo: ¿Por qué iba a aquella fiesta? ¿Cómo rayos Bert la convenció? _Oh claro_, se dijo, _acepte para que dejara de molestarme._

Dary no sabía si tener un amigo que la conociera tanto era bueno o malo. Bueno en un sentido, sí, así le era mucho más sencillo irse a vivir al otro lado del mundo y no sentirse completamente desencajada en un lugar donde las costumbres eran totalmente distintas a la suyas o sí tú suerte es tan mala que apenas finalizando el primer semestre en la universidad, tu dormitorio termina inundado y con la terrible consecuencia de moho en las paredes. Ahí tu mejor amigo puede ir a salvarte y ofrecerte una cama en su casa, ahorrándote la terrible necesidad de compartir cuarto con una persona que no conoces o no soportas. Pero no todo es un lecho de rosas; siempre viene lo malo: tu mejor amigo te conozca tanto que sabe exactamente qué hacer para convencerte de algo que tú no deseas hacer.

En el caso de ella, repetírtelo con un suplica cantarina por todo un día.

Bufó. Esperaba que nadie más lo averiguara o tendría serios problemas para decirles que no a la gente.

¿Qué pasaría si deliberadamente aceptaba tener sexo con un tipo que apenas le agradaba sólo para que dejara de decir "por favor" en distintos tonos? Suspiró. Daba gracias de que Darryl no era observador o presenciara uno de sus momentos con Bert, sino estaba perdida.

Siguió andando con pasos pesados e inusualmente rápidos hasta que sintió que su estómago se revolvía dándole una invitación a arcadas y nauseas.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla. ¿El estómago revuelto era por el paseo que acaba de interrumpir o un aviso de lo mal que le sentaba la idea de Bert? Debía se ser lo segundo. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera lo segundo. La idea de ir a un salón donde la mayor parte de las personas –sino todas- eran magos, no le terminaba de convencer.

¡Por Dios, ella era un _muggle_! No importaba cuantas ganas tuviera de conocer a Luna Lovegood (una de las cosas que Bert le vendió para convencerla) o ver que tanto se parecía a una rayo la cicatriz de Harry Potter, ella era una _muggle _que no podía encajar en un salón lleno de magos ni aunque vayan a ver otros _muggles _ahí y ni aunque la mayoría fue advertida de no usar sus varitas o hablar de cosas "de su mundo"

Si seguía dando vueltas quizás vomitaba y Bert se apiadaba de ella, dejándola quedarse a dormir. Dios, él sabía cómo odiaba cancelar una cita con su cama.

Se levantó y, ahora con un propósito cien por cierto diferente, empezó a caminar del pequeño mueble donde estaba su lámpara a las escaleras que anunciaban el fin y el inicio de su habitación.

─ Por favor, dime que no estás enfermándote apropósito para evitar ir a la fiesta- suplico un chico alto –poco más del 1 80- con un muy voluminoso cabello castaño claro; cejar oscuras y pobladas en conjunto con unos ojos pequeños y alargados color café oscuro, dándole un aspecto risueño cuando sonreía. Lo cual, hacía en ese momento. Su acento era australiano, tildado con el italiano; cosa que no se notaba hasta que se le oí mucho tiempo hablar - Dary ya hablamos de esto. Me importa muy poco lo que hagas para no ir. Iras aunque tenga que hechizarte, para conseguirlo.

─ No puedes hechizarme- aventuró con una expresión que denotaba lo mareada y nerviosa que estaba- va en contra de las leyes del ministerio de magia. ¿Quieres ir a Azkabán?

Bert frunció los labios con deje pensativo─: Sin los dementores debe ser un lugar muy divertido. Y en todo caso, ni conoces las leyes mágicas.

─ ¡He leído todos los libros de Harry Potter! Bueno, los que han salido- exclamo tan agudamente que Bert tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírla.

─ Y los libros están bastante endulzados en algunos aspectos. No digo que no sea verdad lo que dicen- apunto con voz pausada- sólo que algunas cosas son un poco más complejas para explícalas. Y las páginas de fans se toman muchas libertades al transcribir las "supuestas leyes"- Bert hizo comillas con los dedos. Suspiro mu sonoramente- Dary ya hablamos de esto- se acercó lentamente a ella y puso las manos en sus hombros, apretándoselos cariñosamente- te encantara estar ahí. Roxy decidió por una razón hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños cien por cierto _muggle._ A pesar de las quejas de sus familiares. Si crees que no encajaras ahí, te equivocas. Métetelo en la cabeza- Bert golpeo suavemente su frente con el dedo índice como diciendo: "hay algo ahí adentro"- nadie te va a hacer menos por ser _muggle_. No harás el ridículo o saltaras y hablaras como _fan-girl_.Si es lo que temes, créeme no habrá ni una persona que te mire o trate con desdén si llegas a hacerlo. Yo estaré ahí para evitarlo.

¿Persona que la mire o trate con desdén? ¡Eso no era lo que ella temía! Jamás en su vida le había importado si alguien la miraba con desdén cuando hacía o hablaba de las cosas que le gustaba o le hablaba y trataba como su fuera la cosa menos interesante del mundo. Ella sonreía con burla en casa una de esas ocasiones. Entonces, ¿Por qué decía Bert eso? Empezaba a revaluarse el hecho de si su amigo la conocía realmente. Después de 6 años de conocerse ya debía de a ver aprendido eso, ¿no?

Bufó─: Bert no tengo miedo de que alguien me trate con desdén o de no saber cómo comportarme ante personas que admiro por culpa de una de las mejores sagas de libros de la historia. Tú me viste en la Comic-Con, ¿recuerdas?- Bert arqueo una ceja. ¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡Obviamente sí! Aun no supo cómo pudo evitar que tacleara al actor que interpretaba a T'Challa en la película de "_Black Panther_". ¿Cómo se llamaba el actor que lo interpretaba? Ya ni lo recordaba. Él que si recordaba era el de Ron Perlman, quien no tuvo tanta suerte y si vio abrazado posesivamente por su amiga. En fin, no podía culparla. ¿No haría él lo mismo si tuviera cerca ha Kristoff Baggio? Quien es el mejor cazador italiano en los últimos 20 años. Con diversión recordó cuando su hermano Dante tuvo que hechizarlo para que no se metiera a los vestidores para pedirle un autógrafo.- en fin- volvió a hablar Dary- me conoces lo suficiente para saber lo poco que me gusta el que dirán. No quiero ir, simplemente, porque para mí será muy difícil estar ahí y actuar que no sé lo que realmente está oculto bajo los modales y las expresiones de confusión. Sabes como soy. Yo ataco con preguntas… siempre. Si al final se me sale que se del mundo de los magos y que los libros son reales, ¿Qué crees que te harán? Digas lo que digas, el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto es real.

Bert sonrió con profundo cariño. Se preocupaba más por él de lo que se preocupaba por ella y su salud mental. ¿Qué hizo para merecer a una amiga como Dariana Darling? Ella no era la primera _muggle _a la que le decía su secreto. Siendo hijo de un _muggles_ –su madre era la bruja- que lo llevaba a divertirse como un niño normal, inculcándole al mismo tiempo las costumbres con la que a él lo criaron, su convivencia era algo de todos lo días. Antes de ella hubo por lo menos 6 supuestos amigos a los que se los conto. Siempre el resultado era el mismo, primero lo tachaban de loco, luego se asustaban cuando hacia un muy simple hechizo (uno de aquellos tan simples y débiles que no podían ser percibidos por el detector) y después trataban de convencerlo de usar sus poderes para su bien personal y si se negaba ellos empezaban a gritar lo que él les confesaba. Todas esas veces Dante tuvo que hacerles un "_Obliviate_". Dary, sin embargo, era diferente. Fue su amiga por años sin preguntarle porque algunas veces le sorprendían las cosas que decía (algo le decía que estaba acostumbrada) o porque era muy renuente de hablar sobre su escuela (la famosa Escuela Mágica Italiana, famosa por que todos y cada uno de los docentes eran fantasmas). Y cuando por fin se lo confeso –por culpa de un accidente- lo único que ella dijo fue: _ ¡asombroso! ¿Ahora si me contaras sobre tu escuela? ¿Y el mundo mágico? ¡Dios! ¡Cuéntame todo_! en ningún momento le pidió ver su varita o le suplico que la llevara al mundo mágico. De hecho, él pensaba que le temía al mundo mágico.

Hay cientos de personas que se lo tomarían igual que ella. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Sobre todo si eran admiradores de una saga literaria que tuvo la gran consecuencia de hacer que los niños del siglo XXI volvieran a leer y desempolvaron mucho más libros.

─ Confió en ti- musitó con voz suave- más de lo que confiaría en cual quiera otra persona.

─ ¿Más que a tu hermano?- Dary enarcó una ceja de forma divertida

─ Deja eso entre nosotros- afirmo asintiendo- el jamás me lo perdonaría.

Dary rio y se separó de Bert.

Con paso cuidadoso se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba pegado a una de sus paredes color moka y se observó. ¿Se veía bien?

─ ¿Me veo bien?

─ Por supuesto- aseguró Bert con una sonrisa.

Dary no sabía que pensar. Los vestidos strapless no eran sus favoritos. El vestido color rosa claro, con tela semi brillante que le llegaba a las rodillas y se ajustaba en su cintura en un fino cinturón negro, no era lo suyo.

Por otro lado, su amigo no podía tener la misma inseguridad. Con esos jeans negros que le apretaban en los lugares correctos combinado con la camisa de vestir color durazno, Albert Reiner era la perfecta combinación de elegancia e informalidad.

Suspiro y una vez más y dijo-: ¿Nos vamos?

─ ¡Nos vamos!- exclamo Bert ofreciéndole su brazo, como lo hacía un caballero ingles en las películas de época. Dary lo tomo y juntos bajaron las escaleras.

De pronto, le invadió una duda.

─ ¿Bert?- el nombrado reacciono con un mmm- ¿De dónde conoces a Roxy Weasley?

─ No lo conozco- respondió pasando el último escalón- sólo de nombre.

─ ¡Todo el mundo sabe su nombre!- exclamo- y una muy sutil parte de su biografía. Si no la conoces, ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste ser invitado a su fiesta?

─ Eso es muy simple- masculló. En esos momentos se encontraban en el pasillo de edificio donde vivían en Londres. La señora Parr, una anciana muy amigable que vivía a 3 puertas de la de ellos, los saludo con una sonrisa- fui tutor de su primo, Albus, y el en agradecimiento me invito a la fiesta. Me pareció divertido.

Dary contrajo su cara en una expresión gracioso. Eso era lo que le faltaba. Que su amigo no conociera a Roxy Weasley, más, si a Albus Potter. El hijo del salvador del mundo mágico. Cualquiera mataría por estar en su lugar.

* * *

Roxy bailaba y reía con un pequeño grupo de amigos y primos que no dejaban de saltar al _son_ de ella.

De todos los nietos de Arthur y Molly Weasley, ella era la que más había heredado el gusto de su abuelo por las cosas _muggle_. Y ese amor se notaba en cada cosa que hacía desde que aprendió a usar una varita. Cosas como hechizar su Ipod cuando cumplió los 17 años para que pudiera sintonizar los programas de radio mágicas o hacer que sus libros de textos _muggle _(los libros del Señor de los Anillos y Jane Austen era sus favoritos) para que las letras volaran a su alrededor eran una de las cosas que más daba fe de ellos. Sin olvidar la forma en la que hizo amigos _muggles _aun después de que sus padres dijeran que no era buena idea. Una amistad con mentiras nunca podía salir bien y ocultar que ella era una bruja era una mentira muy gorda y en algún punto, difícil de ocultar.

Pero si algo se le metía en la cabeza a Roxanne Weasley, Roxanne Weasley hace todo para conseguirlo. Aparte tenía un muy curioso don para inventar mentiras que sonaban totalmente verdaderas.

Roxy grito, se alejó del grupito de sus amigos y fue corriendo –su vestido morado ondeando en el aire- hacia donde acababan de llegar sus tíos Percy y Audrey junto con sus primas y tomo a Lucy jalándola para bailar. Molly momentos antes se había ido a reunir con Ted y Victoire, que estaban muy acaramelados en una esquina.

─ Es tremenda- exclamo Percy llegando al lugar donde los adultos habían sido desplazados.

Suspiro de alivio cuando noto que el lugar donde estaba la música no llegaba.

─ Si- coincidió George con una sonrisa acercándose al barandal y viendo el piso de abajo, casi en el mimo momento que una pareja llegaba y trataba de moverse entre las personas para ir donde estaba Albus y rápidamente era interceptado por un grupo que empezaba a bailar sobre ellos.- ¿en qué momento nos volvimos tan aburridos? Nosotros arriba sentados en unas mesas adornadas con tonos morados y dorados (muy bonitos debo admitir), hablando de nuestras aburridas vidas y ellos abajo bailando como si estuvieran llenos de poción energizante.

─ Mi vida no es aburrida- replicó Charlie con el entrecejo fruncido

─ Los dragones ya pasaron de moda, Charles- grazno George sentándose a lado de su esposa

─ ¿Y tú si lo eres? Déjame decirte hermano que lo más interesante que tienes es Roxy. Tu hija es lo único que te hace interesante aquí. La tienda de bromas paso a otro mundo década atrás.

─ ¡No es cierto!- exclamo George ofendido- ¡Mamá, Charlie está insultando mi tienda!

─ Charlie no molestes a tu hermano- ordeno la señora Weasley- más vieja y canosa- con un deje aburrido.

George bufó molestos y todos los adultos empezaron a reír.

En el segundo piso del salón no estaba tan arrebozado de gente como la parte de abajo, donde el gran disco del techo iluminaba el lugar con luces chispeantes y la música sonaba sin dar tregua. Aquella parte estaba llana de las mesas y sillas donde en algunos minutos todos subirían a comer.

Arriba se encontraban: los Potter; todos los Weasley y sus esposas; los Longbottom; los Finnigan; Thomas: Scamander –menos Rolf-… etc., etc., etc. En fin, ahí arriba estaban todas las familias que se podían considerar amigas con el gran Clan que conformaban los Weasley. Algunos más alejados que otros, hablando en pequeño grupitos para ponerse al día.

Dean Thomas no le daba tregua a Seamus. Llevaban más de 3 meses sin verse y parecía que habían hecho un millón de cosas importante.

Lo mismo para Minerva Mcgonagall y Hagrid que no dejan de interrogar a Aberforth. Ni por vivir relativamente cerca cada uno se dignaba a visitarse. Bueno, tampoco Hagrid y la profesora Mcgonagall tenían mucho tiempo libre.

Los demás estaban sentados muy cerca, casi en un círculo para poder hablar.

─ A mí me parece que está fiesta es muy divertida- dijo una Luna, más mayor, cuando Neville comento que le parecía raro estar en una fiesta sin ninguna cosa mágica-tocándose la trenza de su cabello

─ ¿Sin magia?- pregunto Neville

Luna rio y asintió-: Hay magia en las cosas nuevas.

─ Hay Luna- dijo Ron- no sé cómo puede gustarte. Si no fuera por el hechizo mis tímpanos hubieran explotado.

─ Eso también hubiera sido divertido- señalo con una sonrisa inocente.- ¿si pasa me avisas para ver?

─ Wow- fue lo único que pudo decir Ron. Después de tantos años Luna seguía diciendo las cosas más raras con la misma voz soñadora e inocente de sus años escolares.

─ ¿Por qué tan desanimada, Ginny?- pregunto Luna con preocupación en sus ojos.

Ginny levanto la cabeza con un poco de sorpresa y se vio cohibida cuando las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

─ Eeeh. No estoy desanimada, solo un poco cansada- mintió. Vio que los ojos de sus familiares se pintaban de preocupación y apoyo. Ellos sabían por que se veía así pero ella y Harry pidieron que todo quedara entre ellos. Ni sus hijos lo sabían aun. Todo cambio por aquella llamada. Harry le apretó la mano en apoyo. Las expresiones de su marido, aunque más ocultas, mostraban lo mismo que las de ella- ha habido mucho trabajo en el profeta.

─ O si- canturreó Dean a unos metros- ¿este año es el torneo de los 3 magos, no? le toca de nuevo a Hogwards, si no me equivoco.

─ No te equivocas Dean. Mis jefes está vueltos locos con los preparativos y siendo encargada de los reportajes de quidditch- puso una mueca- ya saben cómo me va.

Luna lucio pensativa un momento y luego asintió con una sonrisa. Ginny suspiro de alivio, Luna no indago más.

En los siguientes minutos la parte de arriba se llenó con las conversaciones de todos los adultos. En un punto, Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron se juntaron en una esquina susurrando.

─ Ginny, de verdad ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Ron preocupado.

─ ¿Tú cómo crees que está?- respondió Hermione cuando Ginny estaba por responder- obviamente mal. no es sencillo guardar algo tan feo y fingir una sonrisa.

─ Si es sencillo. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

─ No. No lo haces.

─ Chicos…- llamo Harry con tono autoritario.

─ Lo siento- musitaron a la vez

─ Estoy bien- dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.- puedo soportar hasta el fin de la noche.

─ ¿Ya pensaran que harán?- pregunto Hermione- ¿Cómo se lo dirán a los chicos?

─ ¿A los chicos? Repitió Harry- cuando llegue el momento los respectivos padres lo dirán. ¿a nuestros chicos? Pues a un no lo sabemos. No podemos sentarlos y decirles…chicos, esto es muy difícil e igualmente sorprendente, pero deben saber que tienen un hermano o hermana y lamentablemente no sabemos dónde está es difícil. Me da miedo como reacción. Principalmente James.

─ En eso tienes razón- coincidió Ron- pero James es fuerte y lo aceptara rápidamente. Lo mismo para Albus y Lily.

─ Si- Ginny asintió- pero por ahora lo único que sabemos es que esperaremos a hablar con el hospital y nos den más información. Nos citaron mañana. Quizás después de ir sepamos qué hacer.

─ Es lo mejor- dijo Hermione- esto es tan raro. Casi irreal, ¿no?

─ ¿Qué secuestren niños?- indago Harry- lamentablemente en el mundo muggle es normal. Hasta el nuestro, no se salva de eso. Pero si, creí que después de todo lo que hemos vivido, ya nada malo podía pasarnos. Nada como esto.

Hermione vio la expresión culpable de Harry e iba a decir algo para apoyarlo cuando oyó la voz de Bill recorrer todo el salón-: ¡Chicos! Me han pedido de favor que les diga que suban a la parte de arriba para comer.

* * *

Rápidamente la música se apagó y todos iban avanzando con charlas muy prendidas.

Para algunos, sobretodo Bill que se había subido a un pequeño podio, se les era difícil moverse y varios tomaron la decisión de esperar a que la mayor parte subieran.

Entre ellos se encontraban Albus, Rose, Alice y Scorpius, que habían quedado en una esquina incapaces de moverse. Bueno, moverse a donde ellos querían. Algunas personas empezaban a empujarlos.

En una de esas, Scorpius Malfoy –alto, cabello rubio, ojos grises de tez tenue; con nariz respingada- sintió que pisaba algo muy suave. Supo que era el pie de alguien cuando oyó un grito femenino.

─ ¡Ay!- exclamó una chica con un ligero acento americano. Los cuatro- Albus, Rose, Alice y Scorpius- voltearon como pudieron para ver de quien provenía el grito, pero al único que pudieron observar bien era a un chico alto, con cejas pobladas y de cabello y ojos castaños con una sutil barba enarcando el arco de su barbilla y mejillas. La chica no podía verse ya que estaba doblada tentándose el pie.

─ Albert- musito Albus con una pequeño sonrisa- pensé que no vendrías.

─ Llevamos aquí 3 horas- respondió el chico agarrando a la chica de la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio- y llámame Bert- pidió viendo bien a los chicos que estaban frente suyos. Sabía quién era el chico rubio, él era compañero de Albus, Scorpius se llamaba. Pero a las chicas no las conocía. – ¿Y ustedes son?-pregunto viendo a Rose y Alice.

─ Rose Weasley- respondió la chica pelirroja con pecas, ojos azules y tez lechosa. A Bert le pareció muy hermosa. Con su mano libre le dio la mano y luego se la tendió a la chica a su lado.

─ ¿Y tú?- pregunto estrechándole la mano a la chica con un rostro ovalado, ojos grandes y expresivos de color azul y cabello café oscuro.

─ Alice Longbottom- respondió con una sonrisa que le marco los hoyuelos.

─ Un gusto señoritas- musito y vio a los chicos con una expresión divertida. _Con que ellas eran las chicas que le quitaban el sueño._

─ ¿Quién es tu amiga?- pregunto Scorpius con una mueca de disculpa.

La cara de Bert se ilumino con lo que acababa de decir Scorpius. ¡Dary! Se le había olvidado por completo. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de alguien que sostenía con su mano izquierda? Volvió su cara a ella y con voz apenada, dijo─: ¿Dary ya estás mejor?

─ Claro-chillo Dary poniéndose el zapato- si tener el pie rojo significa estar bien- se encogió de hombres, viéndose graciosa ya que toda vía esta agachada.

─ Bien. Chicos, les presento a Dariana "_Dary_" Villavicencio Darling.

Los chicos murmuraron un "hola" y Dary, que se enderezaba, lo respondió con el mismo saludo.

Cuando fueron capaces de verla bien, les sonrió. Los cuatros se sorprendieron al verla. Y no porque pareciera una modela. Dary era "curvilínea" ni muy delgada ni muy flaca; con unas muy lindas mejillas en las cuales se le dibujaron un hoyuelos al sonreírles. Su cabello estaba en dos tonos: chocolate y rubio quemado en las puntas. Sus ojos eran de un verde dorado con tal expresividad que no le pedían nada a los esmeraldas de Albus. Pero eso no era lo que les sorprendió de ella. Más bien fue el parecido con James. James tenía los comunes ojos ovalados abiertos y la nariz y labios de su madre, Ginny Potter-, cosa que sorprendentemente compartía con la chica frente de ellos; como si hubieran sido despejados de la misma cara de James.

Bert se acercó a la chica y le susurro algo al oído. Dary rio y después le saco la lengua. Si las facciones les dejaron sorprendidos, cuando saco la lengua más. Ambos la sacaban de la misma forma: en taco y con los ojos chispeantes.


End file.
